Telecommunications systems are designed using various communication nodes (e.g., devices) that are connected via wireless or wired communication paths. The establishment of a voice or data communication path between the devices may require the creation of a call context, during which authentication and other call setup procedures may be used. Each device may support hundreds or thousands of simultaneous contexts with other devices.
Failure may occur when one (or both) of the devices fails or when the path between the devices fails. Such failure may result in dangling contexts, where contexts on one of the devices have no corresponding context on the other device. For example, failure of one of the devices may result in a restart of the device that deletes all existing contexts on that device. However, the other device may be unaware of this failure, and may continue to maintain the unpaired contexts. Current solutions to such problems fail to address the failure of the path.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method for detecting and deleting dangling contexts.